


Brothers

by starluff



Series: Drabbles for Challenge 27 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff





	Brothers

"What do you want, Harry?"

"Is that any way to greet your older brother? Have some respect."

"I used to have respect for you. You're the one who destroyed it. Now what do you want?"

"All I want is a small loan-"

"What, so you can waste it all on drink? It seems all you're capable of, lately. I can't believe you've already spent father's inheritance."

"You're just angry that I got the inheritance."

"Fat lot of good it did you."

"You always thought yourself better than me, just because you managed to get a scholarship. And now you're heading out to war!"

"Because I don't have the money to start out as doctor. Money you spent, I might add. I need to start somewhere."

"Please, John, just give me this chance. I will make it count, I swear it. I have a new job and I will quit drinking so much and…all I need is some money."

"Hah…fine, though heaven knows you don't deserve it. I'm leaving for the army next week. Please, Harry. Try to get yourself together."

"Thank you, John. You needn't worry. I'll be fine."


End file.
